The Burns and the Bees
"The Burns and the Bees" (tłum. "Pan Burns i pszczoły") – ósmy odcinek 20 sezonu Simpsonów. Zadebiutował 7 grudnia 2008. Streszczenie Po udanej partii pokera pan Burns staje się właścicielem profesjonalnej drużyny koszykarskiej. Postanawia wybudować dla zawodników nowy stadion w Springfield - idealnym miejscem wydaje się teren zamieszkiwany przez pszczoły, które Lisa chce uchronić przed wyginięciem. Homer próbuje rozwiązać problem, łącząc owady z agresywnymi zafrykanizowanymi pszczołami. Fabuła Pan Burns wybiera się prywatnym odrzutowcem do Wioski Miliarderów. Wraz z innymi wpływowymi ludźmi przez tydzień oddaje się nietypowym rozrywkom, takim jak gra w Quidditcha czy też strzelanie z łuku do dzieł sztuki. thumb|right|180px|Willie wyjawia Lisie smutną prawdę W tym samym czasie uczniowie Szkoły Podstawowej w Springfield korzystają z przerwy na podwórku. Widząc, że Bartowi dopisuje humor, Jimbo Jones wyzywa go, żeby strącił gniazdo pszczół na klasę Lisy. Chłopiec przyjmuje wyzwanie i celuje procą w gałąź. Lisa osłania swoich rówieśników przed spodziewanym atakiem, przykrywając gniazdo własnym ciałem. Jednak okazuje się, że wszystkie znajdujące się w środku pszczoły nie żyją. Woźny Willie, który zajmuje się pszczelarstwem, tłumaczy dziewczynce, że ten problem dotyka całego świata i nic nie można na to poradzić. thumb|left|180px|Pan Burns podbija stawkę Wieczorem w Wiosce Miliarderów zamożni ludzie opowiadają sobie straszne historie i grają w pokera. W kartach pan Burns podbija stawkę do miliona dolarów i dorzuca swojego asystenta, Smithersa. W odpowiedzi Bogaty Teksańczyk stawia swoją drużynę koszykówki, Austin Celtics. Pan Burns wygrywa i staje się właścicielem ekipy. thumb|right|180px|Lisa z brodą pszczół Nazajutrz Lisa mówi Homerowi o masowym ginięciu pszczół. Homer nie przejmuje się tym do momentu, kiedy córka uświadamia mu, że te owady dają miód. Dystopijna wizja przyszłości bez słodkiego nektaru skłania go do działania. Z pomocą profesora Frinka Homer i Lisa dowiadują się, że błonkoskrzydłe cierpią na pszczelą odrę, a dokładniej pszczodrę. Jedynym sposobem na powstrzymanie plagi jest stworzenie zdrowego roju z niezakażonych osobników. Podczas gdy Homer dziwi się, że zwierzęta też chorują, na policzku Lisy ląduje królowa pszczół. Dziewczyna pozwala jej się użądlić, żeby dookoła niej uformował się rój. Oblepiona przez błonkoskrzydłe Lisa wraca do domu. Marge nie jest zadowolona z jej pomysłu, lecz dziewczynka przekonuje ją, że jej twarz jest jedynym domem dla pszczół, dopóki nie znajdą odpowiedniego miejsca do założenia gniazda. Podczas obiadu Marge przypomina sobie opuszczoną szklarnię za miastem, w której można byłoby umieścić owady. thumb|left|180px|Smithers tłumaczy Burnsowi, że śpiewa zły hymn Po powrocie z Wioski Miliarderów pan Burns idzie obejrzeć pierwszy mecz swojej nowej drużyny w Dallas. Na początku jego zawodnicy prowadzą 2-0, lecz wynik szybko się zmienia za sprawą koszykarzy Marka Cubana, który okazuje entuzjazm z powodu wygranej na oczach całego stadionu. Pan Burns nie może zrozumieć, że pomimo posiadanych pieniędzy czuje się szczęśliwy, a publiczność go uwielbia. Po bliższym poznaniu biznesmena miliarder postanawia, że też zacznie się popisywać przed tłumem. W tym celu otwiera mecz na stadionie w Springfield. Po odśpiewaniu złego hymnu, zastąpieniu cheerleaderek damami sprzed stulecia, obrzuceniu publiczności foie gras i zastrzeleniu maskotki goryla traci sympatię publiczności, która czym prędzej opuszcza trybuny. Żeby odzyskać fanów, sfrustrowany Burns postanawia zbudować duży, nowoczesny stadion. thumb|right|180px|Początek debaty Następnego dnia, kiedy Lisa przechadza się wśród pszczół, jej rozmyślania przerywa niszcząca kula, która wyburza szklarnię. Na jej oczach spokojny niegdyś teren staje się placem budowy pod nowy stadion. Dziewczynka prosi Burnsa, żeby zatrzymał prace nad areną, lecz bez skutku. Jedynym sposobem na osiągnięcie porozumienia jest debata w ratuszu. Lisa wygłasza poruszającą mowę o przyszłych pokoleniach i moralności. Kiedy wydaje się, że zdobyła poparcie publiczności, pan Burns stosuje odwróconą psychologię, pokazując springfieldczykom, ile stracą, jeśli nie zainwestują w jego pomysł. Przekupieni mieszkańcy miasta wstawiają się za miliarderem. thumb|left|180px|Homer i Moe krzyżują pszczoły Zasmucona Lisa zabiera ze sobą pszczoły do Tawerny Moe, gdzie spotyka swojego ojca. Po szklance mleka dziewczynka zostawia słoik z owadami, opuszcza bar i jedzie do domu. Chcąc ją pocieszyć, Homer przystaje na pomysł Moe Szyslaka, który proponuje mu skrzyżować pszczoły Lisy z wściekłymi pszczołami afrykańskimi, aby mogły przeżyć w każdych warunkach. Po udanym locie godowym pszczela królowa daje życie kolejnym pokoleniom owadów. thumb|right|180px|Stadion w oczach pszczół Sześć tygodni później Homer zabiera Lisę w okolice nowo wybudowanego stadionu Burnsa. Pokazuje jej ule pełne silnych, zmutowanych pszczół. Początkowo dziewczynka wydaje się zadowolona, lecz niepokoi ją głośne bzyczenie owadów. Żeby ją uspokoić, Homer nierozważnie zagląda do pszczół. Wówczas z gniazda wylatuje chmara rozgniewanych błonkoskrzydłych. Pszczoły kierują się wprost na stadion, który budową przypomina ul. thumb|left|180px|Pan Burns chwilę przed porwaniem Tymczasem pan Burns stoi na środku areny i przemawia do zebranych kibiców. Za pomocą pilota otwiera dach stadionu, by fani mogli podziwiać gwieździste niebo. W tym momencie pszczoły wlatują do środka i sieją spustoszenie na trybunach. Następnego dnia stadion zamienia się w jeden wielki ul. Burns uznaje się za pokonanego i wygraża Lisie, dopóki nie zostaje porwany przez pszczołę. thumb|right|180px|Pan Burns zdegradowany Po pewnym czasie Burns opowiada tę historię członkom Wioski Miliarderów i wyznaje, że stracił na tym interesie kilkaset milionów dolarów. Bogaty Teksańczyk zauważa, że zostało mu tylko 996,036,000 dolarów, w związku z czym nie jest godzien z nimi przesiadywać. Tym sposobem trafia do Wioski Milionerów. Ciekawostki * Tytuł odcinka to nawiązanie do angielskiego idiomu the birds and the bees. * Rozrywki w Wiosce Miliarderów to: bitwa na jedzenie, pieczenie kamieni szlachetnych na ogniu, strzelanie z łuku do dzieł sztuki takich jak Mona Lisa, Matka Whistlera czy też Krzyk, gra w Quidditcha, kąpiel nago, opowiadanie strasznych historii przy ognisku oraz poker. * Willie wygrywa na dudach hymn "Amazing Grace" Johna Newtona. * Zmarłe pszczoły woźnego nazywają się Buzz Aldrin, Bee Arthur (podobnie jak aktorka Bea Arthur), Gordon Sumner (lepiej znany jako Sting), Bee Bee King (podobnie jak B.B. King), Susan Bee Anthony (podobnie jak Susan B. Anthony), Jerry Seinfeld (Jerry Seinfeld zagrał Barry'ego B. Bensona w Filmie o pszczołach). * Gdy Homer wyobraża sobie przyszłość bez miodu, spotyka robota przypominającego WALL-Ego. * Basket Bells tańczą w rytm "Maple Leaf Rag" Scotta Joplina. * Podczas obrzucania publiczności foie gras i zabijania goryla w tle słychać "Hip Hop Hoora" w wykonaniu zespołu Naughty by Nature. * Zawodnik Burnsa z Alaski, Muk Mu, powraca w odcinku "Whistler's Father". * Kiedy Moe zapoznaje królową pszczół z afrykańskimi krewnymi, puszcza piosenkę "Sea of Love" w wykonaniu The Honeydrippers. * Pomnik Burnsa zostaje zrobiony na wzór logo Nike'a promującego Michaela Jordana. Galeria The Burns and the Bees 1.jpg The Burns and the Bees 2.png en:The Burns and the Bees es:The Burns and the Bees fr:Burns est piqué pt-br:Queimaduras e Abelhas Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki związane z panem Burnsem Kategoria:Odcinki związane z Lisą Kategoria:Odcinki w reżyserii Marka Kirklanda Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Stephanie Gillis